Buttons
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Between university, caring for a younger brother, and a promise to himself, what was Deidara to do but take another job? It's not so bad. The music's good and the co-worker's are decent if not eccentric. But, between trying to fend off handsy customers and dealing with an infuriatingly attractive bartender, Deidara might just find life at Club Akatsuki more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

"Kinky Cop or Slutty Bank Robber?"

Deidara turned, observing both costumes critically before asking, "For you or me?"

Hidan smirked, "Me of course."

Deidara cast one last appraising glance before shaking his head. "Neither, I thought you didn't like either of them anyways?"

The white haired man merely shrugged, "Pein, the fucker, said I needed to try something different for tonight so no leather or spandex. What are you wearing?"

"I don't know, I haven't even picked out my music yet."

"You realize you go up in like, three dances right?" casting the blond a sideways look before going over to the clothing rack. "Are you okay?"

Deidara sighed, shrugging noncommittally before realizing his friend couldn't see him. "I don't know, I guess I'm just not up to it."

Hidan snorted, "Well it's not like this is anyone's dream job Dei, it's just some shit temp job until we can find a real one. Are you still looking?"

Deidara nodded, "Yeah, but I can't find one that fits around my uni hours. What about you?"

Hidan didn't respond, holding up a skimpy firefighter's uniform in question to which Deidara shook his head at. "I don't know, it's not so bad . . ."

"_Or_" Deidara grinned, drawing the word out, "Someone's got a thing for the bouncer."

Hidan scoffed, "Hardly, we're just . . . I don't know, Kuzu doesn't really do relationships."

"But I haven't seen him take anyone else home since you two first hooked up." Deidara pointed out helpfully, turning in his seat to face the mirror as he began applying eyeliner.

"I could always try the vampire thing." Hidan said, ignoring the blonde's comment though the tiniest smile graced his features. "Suigetsu did it the other night and made a shitload."

"You're certainly pale enough" Deidara said, applying a bit of sparkly eye shadow. "What about the Naughty Nurse? Or maybe the French Maid?"

"I think I'll do the nurse tonight. You?"

"I'll guess I'll wear the pirate." Deidara said tiredly, staring at the black, red, and white costume in distaste."

"Hmm, I seem to remember a certain bartender being very appreciative of it last time you wore it."

"Shut up un." Deidara muttered, flush spreading over his cheeks as he looked down at the counter before him.

"I'm sure Itachi will be more than distracted for a bit, good luck." Hidan murmured," sliding the white miniskirt up his legs. "Can't nurses wear pants; I swear most of these costumes are for chicks."

"Konan picks them out." Deidara muttered distractedly, "Toss me my outfit?"

"Yeah" Hidan said, throwing it at him and narrowly missing his head earning a disgruntled huff from the blond. "What song should I tell Tobi?"

"Eh, Love Addict, yeah? You should get going, Suigetsu just got done and Haku's up next."

"Yeah, you coming to his goodbye party tonight?"

Deidara sighed, "Wouldn't miss it."

-x-x-x-

"You're staring." Itachi muttered, smirking at his friend as he leaned against the counter, eyes fixed on the stage.

"The kid's got a nice ass." Kisame shrugged, not apologizing.

"He's barely legal."

"He's nineteen." Kisame argued. "And he's only two years younger than Deidara."

"Deidara can drink." Itachi clarified, "And what's he got to do with anything?"

"No one pays attention to drinking age, it's fucking ridiculous, and it's obvious you've got a thing for blondie."

Itachi pretended to concentrate on the glass he was cleaning, wondering whether he was really that obvious or if Kisame just knew him too well after years of friendship. The final notes of Love Game ended, Suigetsu collecting his earnings and slinking off the stage under the watchful eyes of Kisame as For Your Entertainment began to play, Haku strutting out.

"So its Haku's last day today?" Itachi said, already knowing the answer but deciding to change the subject.

"Yep, I don't blame Zabuza, if my boyfriend worked here I'd make him quit."

"Make him?" Itachi asked, dark eyebrow perfectly arched.

"Yeah, don't tell me you wouldn't."

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that Suigetsu would have you so whipped you couldn't _make_ him do a thing." He smirked.

"The fuck I would." Kisame muttered, taking a sip of his beer.

"You would." Came an offhand comment from the side, Kakuzu walking up to the two.

"Pein's going to have your ass if you don't get to the door; we've already got a complaint from one of the dancers about handsy customers."

"I'll be there in a sec" Kisame muttered, glancing at the stage for a second before downing the rest of his drink and heading off.

"I thought you were on door duty?" Itachi asked, handing a customer a drink before turning to the money loving bouncer.

Kakuzu merely grunted, Itachi handing him a beer as the man shrugged. "Kisame's had too much to drink tonight to notice, and I wanted a break."

"Hmm, or, you wanted to see Hidan's dance." Itachi said knowingly, glancing up as said man sauntered onto the high stage as the first notes of I'm a Slave for You sounded over the speaker, gripping the pole in a loose hand and staring out across the room with a smoldering gaze, eyes briefly straying to the man at the bar before looking back at the audience below.

"He's a good lay." Kakuzu said noncommittally.

"He is indeed." Itachi smirked, earning a sharp glare from the older man.

"You slept with him?" Kakuzu hissed, voice low and threatening.

Itachi smirked, meeting the glare dead on, "No, but you seem a bit possessive over someone you claim's just a casual fuck, don't you think?"

"Playing therapist again?" Sasori chuckled, walking up to the two and downing the shot Itachi wordlessly handed him. It was always a necessity for all the bartender's to have a drink before their shifts started, finding it bit easier to put up with some of the more obnoxious customers they got.

"Nothing better to do." Itachi shrugged, Sasori humming in agreement as he turned to a customer, putting on his falsely charming smile.

Itachi frowned, wondering how the redhead could stand all the people constantly trying to pick him up or bitch about their problems, having been subject to Sasori's infamous short temper before. At work Sasori seemed to have more patience than Itachi had ever seen him with; no wonder he got more tips.

"He's been in a good mood lately." Kakuzu murmured, eyes raking over Hidan's lithe body as he twirled around the poll, eyes lustfully meeting those of his onlookers.

"He's got a boyfriend." Itachi informed, downing a shot himself before giving another round to the leering customer demanding his attention.

"Really now?" Kisame said, stumbling back over from the door. "Who is it?"

"Some guy, Kankuro I think . . ."

"Damn, Hidan's really raking it in tonight." Kisame muttered, "Most of the dancers have been, I guess customers are happy tonight."

"Or drunk." Itachi snorted.

"I think we should station a bouncer towards the front." Kakuzu muttered, "they're supposed to keep their hands off."

Itachi smirked, shaking his head as he stirred a drink, "Or, you could just ask him out like a normal person and not have to worry about him getting picked up by other guys."

"Right" Kakuzu muttered, "I'll do it as soon as you sleep with Deidara."

Itachi shook his head, not commenting as Hidan shed his last article of clothing, the crowd going wild as the spotlight shut off before he left the stage.

"Quite a view eh?" A more than slightly inebriated customer slurred, lazily pointing at Deidara who was loosely clothed in a skimpy pirate's outfit.

Dark eyes narrowed, Itachi attempting to ignore the man as his eyes hungrily raked over the blond, possession obvious in his gaze.

"Now that's a piece of ass I wouldn't mind taking home, what do you think are my chances?"

Itachi was saved from offering a scathing comment as Sasori stepped in, "Trust me, I don't think you'd like to try, the blonde's got a bit of a temper."

"Please." the man drawled, nearly falling out of his chair as he leant forward, "A night with me and I'm sure I could tame him."

"There's a strict no touching policy here." Kisame said, coherent enough to step in and save his friend form committing a potential felony.

"Eh, and what're you going to do about it?"

"Okay wise guy, let's go." Kisame huffed, tugging the protesting man up by his collar and leading him over to the door, Kisame giving a two fingered salute to a smirking Itachi.

"You know, he's not the first to point out Deidara." Sasori said quietly, "and he certainly won't be the last."

"What's your point?" Itachi asked, a little more abrasively than he would have liked.

"My point" Sasori continued, ignoring the tone, "That if you want to do that, you should ask him out. It's long overdue and you two might be good for each other. At the very least, it's save me from having to wipe drool off of the counter after all his dances."

Itachi glared at the insinuation, eyes straying against his will back to the stage before darkening at the sight of so many eager onlookers. Loathe as he was to admit it, perhaps Sasori was right. And, if nothing else, Itachi was a man of action.

_AN: This idea just popped into my head and I decided I'd run with it. Tell me what you think and please let me know if you're interested in me continuing with this!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	2. Designated Driver

Deidara felt a nice buzz from the alcohol as he scanned the club. Though it was now technically closed, about twenty people still inhabited the small space. Pein had offered to host Haku's going away party and most of the staff was in attendance to see the small dancer off.

He was grateful to have been able to change into his usual jeans and t-shirt and not for the first time thought of how weird it was to see most of his fellow coworkers in normal clothes.

"Damn Pein sure knows how to throw a party!" Suigetsu slurred in Deidara's ear, the younger stripper taking a sip of his drink as he leaned heavily on the bar.

Deidara smirked, rolling his eyes at Suigetsu's antics, noticing a small trail of sugar still on his stomach from the body shot's he'd been doing. He'd have to point that out to Kisame.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"I dunno." Suigetsu huffed defensively. "Hmm, let's see." He said, eyebrow's creasing as if in serious thought. "Okay! I had about two shots before I came in, and then so far after closing, Itachi handed me a drink, and I stole Kisame's and Sasori gave me two, so . . . ten."

Deidara tried not to laugh at the botched math but failed as a few chuckles slipped out. "Right, well, I think maybe you should get Kisame or someone to take you home, best not to drive."

"Thank you mom." Suigetsu laughed, rolling his eyes. "I think I'm going to see if Sasori will make me another one of those things.

"Things?"

"I don't know, it was like liquefied gold I tell you, best thing I've ever tasted!"

"Alright then." Deidara said patronizingly, smiling as Suigetsu staggered off to find Sasori, taking a sip of his own drink.

Speaking of Sasori, he looked around for a bit until he spotted the redhead, smiling at how happy he looked with his arm around Kankuro. He was glad his best friend had found someone; he only wished he could be as lucky.

"Having a good time?" Itachi asked, surprising Deidara as he came up behind him.

"I guess."Deidara shrugged, taking another sip of his drink, "But honestly I'm not sure whether to be sad he's leaving, happy for him, or jealous."

"Jealous?"

Deidara scoffed at the raised eyebrow, rolling his eyes at the ridiculous question. "C'mon 'Tachi, this is hardly anyone's dream job. We're all just passing through until something better that we really want comes along."

"So what do you really want then?" Itachi asked.

"I dunno." Deidara shrugged, "I like art and it's my major and all, but I don't think anything will really come of it.

"Well if it helps, I think you could do it."

Deidara snorted, but couldn't deny the warm feeling the comment gave him. "Well thanks. What about you then, what do you want to do?"

Itachi shrugged, leaning against the wall as he looked out over the crowd. "I'm not sure. I'm really only here to piss my father off and buy some time while I try and steal his business out from under him."

Deidara stared at him blankly, unsure if he was joking or not.

Itachi smirked, "It's a long story."

"I'd love to hear it sometime." Deidara laughed, wondering just what Itachi had been talking about.

"Maybe I'll get the chance to tell you one day. Do you want to dance?"

Deidara pursed his lips, "I think I've danced enough tonight honestly."

Itachi smiled, something he rarely did and Deidara wondered just how much he had been drinking, idly thinking that he could get used to the sight. "I mean dancing without trying to make a profit. Clothes will stay on, unless you don't want them to."

Deidara's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline at the bold comment and Itachi merely offered a shrug and his hand which he haltingly took, allowing the bartender to drag him to the center of the room where several pairs were already dancing.

Deidara was pleasantly surprised as Itachi gracefully moved with him, arms wrapping around his body and pulling Deidara close as they moved to the beat, Deidara's heart racing from both the atmosphere and Itachi's proximity.

Deidra discreetly flipped Hidan off at the sight of his fellow stripper making obscene hand gestures at the two of them. He couldn't help the blush that sprang to his cheeks from the knowing look Sasori gave him and hoped Itachi would just attribute it to the heat in the room.

"So I know what you'd rather be doing but why are you working here in the first place?" Itachi murmured as a particularly slow song came on, pulling Deidara closer, his breath ghosting across his ear teasingly making Deidara shiver.

"What do you mean?" Deidara mumbled, allowing his head to rest lightly on Itachi's shoulder as they swayed to the beat, the long night finally catching up to him as he began to feel himself tiring. "It's just a job and I needed one."

"Yes, a job you're certainly good at, but like you said I don't think it's really anyone here's first choice."

Deidara chuckled, shrugging as much as he could while keeping his arms around Itachi. "No, I guess not. I just needed money while getting my art degree. My parents are dead and my older brother Kyubbi has to help our youngest brother and my scholarship only covers the actual tuition and books. It was easier to work here than skipping classes and it pays enough that I can help Kyuubi out with Naruto."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, my little brother."

"Ah" Itachi said, "It just sounds familiar for some reason."

"What about you, yeah? There have got to be other ways of pissing your father off." Deidara said around a slight yawn.

"I was cut off and while I have my own funds, holding a job, no matter how small, will add to those while I make my plans with the added bonus of angering him. And it's near the university so it was more convenient. Kisame suggested it actually."

Deidara smiled at that, imagining the large bouncer talking Itachi into bartending while he got his business degree or whatever it was Itachi was majoring in.

"Did you drive?" Itachi asked suddenly, noticing the beginning of a haze taking over Deidara.

"No, I took the bus; my car was being a bitch." Deidara murmured, not complaining as Itachi began to lead him off of the dance floor.

"I'll drive you home then, if it's alright with you that is?" Itachi said, stopping to look at Deidara with a raised eyebrow making Deidara realize that an actual answer was required.

"Yeah, that sounds good, thank you."

"It's no problem, Sasori and Hidan look a bit preoccupied at the moment and I wouldn't be a responsible bartender if I let you fend for yourself buzzed."

Deidara grinned at that. He hated the bus and would always welcome a chance to talk to Itachi longer, half asleep or not.

"Leaving so soon Deidara!" Hidan called loudly from about a foot away.

"Yeah, tell Haku I said bye though I saw him earlier. It was a great party but I'll see you tomorrow, I've got class in the afternoon."

"Fucking class." Hidan scoffed. "I'm not going to that shit, I'll catch up later. Night man."

Deidara waved, smirking as he saw Hidan move to drape himself over a smirking Kakuzu as he followed Itachi out of the club.

Itachi led him over to his car, Deidara not at all surprised at the expensive look though he couldn't tell what kind of car it was, something that most likely cost significantly more than his and looked significantly better to.

"I think I love you." Deidara murmured to the dark blue vehicle, caressing the top with his hand as he took in the nice sight. When he had his own showcase he'd be sure to buy a car like this, though in a nicer color like yellow or maybe a cherry red.

Itachi snorted, opening Deidara's door for him before getting in on his own side and starting the car.

"Where do you live?" Itachi asked after a few minutes of silence, biting his lip to prevent a fond grin from coming over his face at the sight of a dozing Deidara.

Chuckling quietly to himself he turned in the direction of his own apartment, sure that'd Deidara would have a very satisfyingly amusing reaction the next morning.


End file.
